


Random Encounter

by chaosintheavenue



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Fallout: Van Buren Content, Gen, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosintheavenue/pseuds/chaosintheavenue
Summary: Whilst wandering the wastes, Prisoner Tibbs encounters a group of soldiers led by mysterious stranger who seems to know him already. It's been a long time since I properly wrote anything, so this is just something short to get a bit of practice!





	Random Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> This is basically just a write-up of the planned quest Pierce's Men from Van Buren, with the location of the encounter changed up a bit. I didn't want to stray too far from the original, so almost all dialogue in this is taken from Pierce's dialogue file.

Sighing, Tibbs readjusts the straps his knapsack, heavy with countless holodisks from the ruins of a factory, before they wear holes in his jacket. This stretch between Circle Junction and Boulder is generally clear, thankfully, and he should get home within-

_Really? The Boulder Dome, of all places, 'home'? What are you thinking?_

Well, it _is_ his home for the foreseeable future, he supposes. At least this batch of holodisks should keep ZAX up and running smoothly for some time. Then the scientists- with his help, if they allow it- can finally return their attention to-

"Tibbs."

Startled out of his thoughts, he quickly spins around to find a group of five people uncomfortably close behind him. Out of ingrained habit, he immediately yanks up the cloth tied around his neck to act as a mask upon realising that he has company. Judging by their equipment, they're NCR troopers. _Exactly_ what he needed today. But- something doesn't add up. There's no way that their fancy, high-tech weapons would be approved, and they seem to lack the organisation and conduct he'd expect from a military unit.

"...The great hero of the wasteland," one member of the group- probably the leader- continues to address him, walking forwards with arms outstretched, "It's about time we met. Too bad you're not going to be walking away alive."

Oh, that's just fantastic. Making enemies is an unavoidable occupational hazard considering Tibbs's chosen lifestyle. Mercenaries and disgruntled wastelanders giving chase is nothing new for him, but these potentially-NCR guys don't fit the typical profile, and the idea of them tailing him for however long, not to mention _knowing his current name_ (which he hasn't given out to anyone he doesn't completely trust), is unnerving.

In any case, as familiar as he may be with this situation, he doesn't appreciate death threats. He lowers one hand to grip his pistol, and takes a long step back in case they try to go in for the kill without hearing him out, "We'll see about that. Who are you, and how do you know who I am?"

"Pierce. _Captain_ Pierce. My employer's been watching you ever since you left Tibbets. You've become a potential threat to him, which is why you have to die."

Now _this_ puts the situation on an entirely different level to the usual armed grunts. Tibbs can't help but wonder if a certain scientist is involved, "And who's your employer?"

The man laughs, "I'd have expected you to have heard about Doctor Presper by now. He's got great plans for the wasteland, plans which _you've_ been interfering with."

Of course it's Presper. Dammit.

"Where is he?!" he can't help but raise his voice. Tibbs hasn't seen the man himself since both happened to arrive at Boulder on the same day, and after all he's learned since then, he'd just _love_ to settle the score.

"Somewhere else. Why does it matter? You'll be dead in a few seconds, anyway."

A wave of Pierce's hand later, his soldiers draw and ready their weapons, forcing Tibbs to do the same.

"Speak for yourself. It's on!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue this scene once my brain has woken up enough to figure out how Tibbs is going to convince Pierce to stand down!


End file.
